Oh Brother
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Shy, orphaned Edward comes to live with his older brother and his wife to finish out his last year of high school, bringing with him a seven-year crush on his sister-in-law. AH


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest  
Title: Oh Brother**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Word Count: 7,907**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Shy, orphaned Edward comes to live with his older brother and his wife to finish out his last year of high school, bringing with him a seven-year crush on his sister-in-law. AH**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. Rated M for language & lemons.**

.

My eyes are closed as I ride him. If I don't look, then maybe this isn't really happening, maybe I'm not really cheating on my husband.

His long, thick cock is hitting just the right spot inside me as our hips meet roughly, time and time again. My hands are around his neck, playing with his too-long hair, while his hands grip my hips tightly. My breaths are coming in quick pants as the pleasure nearly takes me under.

"Touch me," I pant. I need to come. As his skilled finger circles my clit, I feel the beginnings of my fourth orgasm in less than 48 hours. The rhythmic pulses move throughout my body as I wonder how I got here, and how I'll continue on, never again feeling the bliss his body can bring me.

.

My story began exactly one month ago, when my husband got the phone call that would change our lives forever.

It was nearly midnight, and Jasper and I were in bed asleep when the phone began to ring. Nothing good ever came from a late night phone call, and this one was no different. The caller explained to my husband that his mother and step-father, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, had been killed in a car accident a couple of hours earlier.

Bright and early the next morning, Jasper and I called our respective offices to ask for a few days off, before taking the next available flight from Chicago to Seattle.

As we boarded the plane, Jasper seemed to be holding up pretty well, but then he and his mother hadn't been close in years. After his parents' divorce, Esme had married a doctor and the couple moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington, after Dr. Cullen accepted a job offer to become head of the Oncology department at the hospital there. Jasper had elected to stay in Chicago with his father and never quite forgave his mother for leaving.

"Bella, I've been thinking, and I want Edward to come back to Chicago with us," Jasper began as we made the long drive to Forks, referring to his half-brother. "He's too young to take care of that huge house all by himself. It won't be for that long — he'll be leaving for Dartmouth in the fall anyway."

"Don't you think maybe he'd rather finish high school in Forks?" I asked. "Maybe he could stay with one of his friends."

I'd only met Edward twice before. He'd been a short, scrawny 11-year-old at Jasper's and my wedding, shortly after our college graduation. And while he'd grown a few inches by the next time I saw him, when we attended Esme's 50th birthday party in Forks nearly four years ago, he was still scrawny, with a mouth full of metal, and painfully shy.

"Hmmm… Maybe you're right — we'll ask him when we get there, ok?"

I nodded in response, but I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about potentially having a teenager living with us for the next several months.

Three hours later, Jasper parked the rental car in front of the Cullens' massive contemporary home. We got our bags out of the trunk and made our way to the front porch, ringing the doorbell.

Answering the door was the most beautiful young man I'd ever seen. He was tall — nearly as tall as my 6'3" husband — and lean, yet muscular. His face reminded me of some sort of Greek or Roman statue, with a strong jaw, ridiculously high cheekbones and full pouty lips. Only the messy reddish-brown hair on his head let me know that this magnificent creature was the same little boy I'd met twice before.

Edward stood in the doorway staring at me with incredibly bright green eyes. I didn't remember him having green eyes, but then I didn't remember Edward ever making eye contact with me before.

Slowly, he stepped aside so that Jasper and I could enter the home. Jasper set his bag down and then grabbed his brother in one of those man-hugs.

"Good to see you, man. I hardly recognized you. How're you holding up?"

"Ok," Edward answered quietly, though he looked kind of shell-shocked.

"Hey, come and sit down — Bella and I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

After shedding our coats, I followed Jasper and Edward into the living room and we all sat down on the couch.

"Listen, bro," Jasper began, "I want you to know that you're not alone. Bella and I want you to come live with us in Chicago to finish out your senior year. I know it's your last year, and you probably don't want to leave your friends, but I just don't feel right leaving you out here all by yourself in this big house. What do you think?"

Edward, who'd been staring at his shoes for the duration of Jasper's speech, finally looked up at him and then over to me. Those eyes seemed to see right through to my soul.

"Ok," he answered at last. "I'll go to Chicago."

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. Jasper took care of all of the arrangements for the joint funeral and burial, while I contacted a real estate agent about selling the house. Edward barely spoke as he packed up all of his things, along with anything of his parents that he wanted to keep.

Edward stood stoically in the light rain at the cemetery as his parents' caskets were lowered into the ground. I kept an eye on him, while I stood with my arm around my husband, relieved to see Jasper finally crying over the loss of his mother.

When I realized that Edward had no one to comfort him, I walked over to him and carefully took him in my arms. The dam broke and Edward began sobbing as he clutched me tightly.

.

As the three of us flew back to Chicago on Sunday, I couldn't help but wonder how Edward would react to our trendy urban neighborhood, after having lived his entire life in a town of fewer than 4,000 people.

Once Jasper parked his car along the curb in front of our home, he helped carry Edward's bags upstairs and show him to one of our two guest rooms to get settled in. There was no turning back now — Edward would be living with us until he left for college in August.

I sighed to myself, knowing I'd just have to endure it. It just wasn't a good time — Jasper's and my relationship had been under a lot of stress since we decided to have a baby two years ago.

After a year off birth control and no sign of pregnancy, Jasper and I had talked with my OB/GYN last March about our fertility problems. Between her advice and the advice of every friend or relative we'd told about our issues, sex had become something… clinical. I'd take my temperature religiously to see when I was ovulating, and then we'd get right to it. We'd tried every old wives' tale about what you should eat, what position was best… Sex just wasn't any fun anymore; it was like a job, something we had to do.

What we needed was some alone time to rekindle the fire — and I doubted having someone else underfoot was going to help with that.

We decided that since Jasper couldn't afford any more time off work, I would take a few hours off Monday morning to get Edward registered at his new high school. The school was just down the street from our home, so we'd made the joint decision to leave Edward's car in Forks and let him just walk to school.

After kissing Jasper goodbye as he left early for his office, I took a quick shower and washed my hair in the en suite bathroom. Wandering naked back into the bedroom, I began rummaging through the drawer for a bra and a pair of panties.

As I stepped into a lacy black thong, I looked up and nearly jumped a mile in the air when I saw Edward standing in my bedroom doorway, staring at me. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth was hanging open and his tight jeans couldn't conceal his obvious excitement.

"Oh my God, you scared me half to death!" I exclaimed, self-consciously crossing my arms to cover my bare breasts.

Edward just continued to stare, not making a sound. Mortally embarrassed, I quickly darted into our small walk-in closet to put on the rest of my clothes. As I dressed, I called out to Edward, "I am so sorry I didn't close the bedroom door after Jasper left. We're just not used to someone else being in the house. I'll be more careful next time."

When I came out of the closet, Edward was gone. I finished the rest of my morning routine before going downstairs to take Edward to school. The short trip to the school was silent, as I was still too embarrassed over what had happened earlier to initiate conversation.

Things went well at the high school, and once Edward had his new class schedule, I wished him good luck and drove to the publishing house where I had worked as an editor for the last five years.

"Hey, Bella," my friend Angela called over the cubicle wall as I arrived at my desk. "So I heard you had to go to your mother-in-law's funeral last week?"

"Yeah, for both her and her husband of 20 years," I answered, walking around the wall and sitting on Angela's guest chair so we could speak more privately.

"Oh my God, that's horrible!"

"Worse is that they left a young son. He turned 18 last month, but he's still in high school. Jasper and I brought him back to live with us."

"Wow, how do you think that's gonna go?"

I blushed thinking about earlier that morning. Not only was I embarrassed that my brother-in-law had seen me naked, but my mind couldn't stop picturing the obvious bulge I'd seen in Edward's jeans. Was that for _me_?

"I don't know," I finally answered. "I'm sure Edward will inherit his parents' estate eventually, but having another mouth to feed right now is really the last thing we need. We almost have enough saved up to start fertility treatments."

"Oh, Bella…"

"Don't get me wrong — I like Edward. He's a sweet, shy boy. It's just not a good time to have a houseguest."

.

The rest of the week passed in a blur as I got caught up on the work I'd missed, and by the time I went to bed Friday night, I was exhausted. I woke up just an hour later due to a splitting headache. Finding no cups or glasses in the master bathroom, I tiptoed downstairs, Tylenol PM in hand, to fetch a glass of water.

I was on my way back upstairs when I heard a noise. I wasn't normally the jumpy type but as I listened closely, I got more and more frightened as I thought I heard the unmistakable sound of someone else in the house.

I peeked into the family room and breathed a huge sigh of relief. There was no intruder — Edward was sitting on the couch, bathed in the moonlight coming through the window. His shoulders shook slightly, and I realized that he was crying.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, stepping into the room. I walked slowly toward the couch and sat next to him. Startling me, Edward threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly and burying his face in my neck as he sobbed. It was then that I realized he was shirtless.

"It's ok," I soothed, slowly stroking down his warm, muscular back. He whimpered and just clung tightly to me.

"I know it's terrible what happened to your parents," I said quietly. "But it's going to be ok, Edward. You'll always have a home here with Jasper and me."

I could feel my eyes getting heavy from the medication as I continued to soothe the crying boy. Eventually, I lay back against the end of the couch, bringing him with me.

I woke up hours later as the sun began to stream through the windows, now stretched out on the couch, with Edward lying mostly on top of me — arms squeezing me tightly around my waist like a python, head cradled between my breasts. Fuck, I couldn't believe I'd slept in such an intimate position with a teenage boy.

"Edward," I whispered, shaking his shoulders. "Edward — wake up!"

He slowly lifted his head, blinking several times as his eyes tried to focus. And then he smiled, a huge bright smile that lit up his entire face. What the hell was _that_ about?

"Good morning, Bella," he said quietly.

"We need to go back to bed," I said urgently, getting more and more freaked out from the way he was looking at me — and the hardness I felt against my thigh. What had he been _doing_ while I was asleep?

He nodded and sat up slowly. I followed, giving him a final one-armed hug before going upstairs to get in bed with my husband.

.

Two weeks later, Jasper arrived home from work on Monday evening with some news — he had to go out of town on business, potentially for the rest of the week. The advertising agency for which Jasper worked was planning to make a pitch to a prospective client in St. Louis.

Once Jasper and I retired to our bedroom, I let him know my true thoughts on his last-minute business trip. "Do you really have to leave _tomorrow_?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really do. Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day," I answered quietly. "We had reservations downtown, remember?"

"Oh shit… I totally forgot. I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper said, shaking his head. "I really can't get out of the trip, but we can go out for dinner this weekend when I get home."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't change his mind. Sure, February 14 was just a random date, but I had been looking forward to a night out with my husband — alone. We'd barely had a moment to ourselves since Edward moved in.

After work the next day, I came home and cooked dinner for Edward and myself. Edward was never particularly talkative on evenings the three of us had dinner together, but maybe he would open up more without Jasper?

"How are you doing in school, Edward?"

He just shrugged in response.

"Have you made any friends?" I persisted.

"A guy named Tyler has been nice to me."

"That's great," I smiled. "Any girls catch your eye?"

"One," he whispered, staring up at me. Oh my God, he didn't mean _me_, did he? _Abort conversation now, Bella._

I cleared my throat. "So listen, I made lasagna tonight so you'll have some leftovers to heat up tomorrow. An author that I'm working with is in town and we'll be going out to dinner tomorrow night. I won't be home until late. Ok?"

"Ok," he replied quietly.

I sighed to myself as I rinsed off our dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. I wasn't sure what to do to bring Edward out of his shell. Not to mention, I was really starting to suspect that he had a bit of a crush on me. He truly was a beautiful young man, and if I were single — and ten years younger — I'd probably be all over him.

Once I turned on the dishwasher, I headed upstairs, changed into my pajamas and curled up in bed with a book — not the way I'd planned to spend my Valentine's Day. Later that evening, Jasper called to tell me how well their presentation had gone in St. Louis. They'd been selected to do the advertising campaign, which meant he wouldn't be home until around 9pm on Friday.

.

It was late when I finally arrived home Wednesday night. Dinner had gone very well; the food was delicious, as were the bottles of wine we split. But then, as we were taking care of the check, a man at the table behind me stood up just as a young waitress was walking by carrying a tray full of desserts. He bumped into the tray, sending it flying out of her hands. Virtually everything on the tray ended up on me — ice cream, crème brulée and chocolate sauce in my hair and running down the entire front of my dress.

"What happened?" Edward gasped from his place on the couch as I walked into the house and hung up my coat.

"I had a run-in with a tray of sweets," I replied. "I'm gonna go take a shower — I'm all sticky."

I headed upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind me before stripping off my ice cream and chocolate-covered dress in the bathroom and hanging it up to dry on one of the hooks on the back of the door. The restaurant had graciously promised to take care of the dry cleaning bill, but still, I'd been so embarrassed in front of everyone.

I took a lengthy hot shower, washing my long brown hair twice to make sure I got all of the chocolate out. The hot water along with the glasses of wine I'd drunk earlier made me start to feel a bit lightheaded. Finishing my shower, I stepped out onto the cool tile floor and began toweling off, when all of a sudden I had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up and there stood Edward in my bedroom, staring intently at my naked body. I _knew_ I had closed the door this time.

"Jesus, Edward!" I cried, as I tried valiantly to cover myself with the towel. "Turn around, for God's sake!"

After making sure that he obeyed my order, I hurriedly finished toweling off and threw on the robe hanging on the hook next to my soiled dress.

"Did you need something, Edward?" I asked when I exited the bathroom. It was only as I came up behind him that I realized the mirror over the dresser would've given him a perfect view of what was happening in the bathroom, even after he had turned around. I was pretty sure my entire body blushed at that realization.

Slowly, Edward turned to face me, making direct eye contact for once. I saw him swallow before he nodded. "I need you, Bella," he croaked.

"What?" I asked, my voice at least one octave higher than normal.

"I want you. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you."

"Edward, you were 11 years old the first time you saw me," I responded.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I wanted you even then."

"Edward, I'm married to your brother. Nothing can happen between us."

Edward stared at his feet for several long moments before looking back up at me, tears forming in his beautiful green eyes. "You don't want me?" he asked quietly.

"You're just a kid, Edward. You should be dating one of the girls in your new school — I'd imagine they're falling all over themselves to date a handsome young man like you."

"I don't want any of those _girls_. I want you, Bella."

"Well, you can't have me. I'm sorry, Edward. I don't want to hurt you, but…"

Before I could finish my thought, Edward had taken two steps so that he was directly in front of me.

"Please, Bella," he whispered, before placing his hands on my face tenderly. "Please, I need you…"

And then his lips touched mine.

His lips were soft — softer than I had expected for a man. And they were tentative, as if he didn't really know what he was doing. I wondered if Edward had ever kissed a girl before.

I knew I should try to push him away, stop this insanity. But my tipsy brain thought his lips felt so, so good — I was enjoying the kiss a little too much. As Edward continued kissing me, his kisses grew more confident, more urgent by the second.

Finally he pulled away from my lips and began kissing down my throat. "God," he whispered, "You taste so good. Your lips taste like fruit."

"Edward, we need to stop this," I protested weakly, my mind only barely stronger than my body at that point. The wine had most definitely gone to my head.

But he didn't stop; instead he pushed the neck of my robe open just a little bit and began placing tiny kisses along my collarbone.

"Edward — stop!"

He pulled away, blinking.

"We can't do this; I'm married."

"I don't care."

"But I do care. Edward, your brother and I have been married for almost seven years. I love him. I don't mean to upset you, but I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Oh God, the look on his face, like someone just ran over his puppy. I instinctively moved toward him and put my arms around him, trying to comfort him. _Wrong move, Bella._ Edward clearly got the wrong idea, as he gently tipped my chin up and placed his lips on mine again.

I tried in vain to tell him again to stop, but as I opened my mouth, Edward's tongue found a home inside. He curled his arms around me then, holding me close to his hard, warm body. In all of my 29 years, I had never before been kissed like that. Like he needed me the way he needed air.

Surrendering, I gave in to what was happening, tangling my tongue with Edward's in a passionate kiss. Finally pulling back to breathe, Edward laid his forehead against mine. "Let me touch you, Bella. Please let me touch you. I need to touch you." He seemed almost desperate and my crumbling resolve crumbled just that little bit more.

As long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

I nodded slowly, and Edward began to undo the tie on my robe with shaking fingers. Once it was open, he pushed the robe off my shoulders until it fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oh my God," he gasped, "You're so beautiful, Bella."

At the awe in his voice and the look on his face, I felt the wetness begin to pool between my thighs. There was nothing like the feeling of being worshipped.

Edward took my hand as he began walking backwards, sitting heavily on the bed once it hit the back of his legs. He stared at my bare chest before finally reaching out his index finger and drawing it down from my collarbone between my breasts. It was like a trail of fire running across my skin and I immediately broke out in goosebumps.

Edward lifted his finger again, starting in the same place, but this time veering off to the right, trailing over my breast. On the next pass, he used two fingers, then three, until his entire hand was covering my left breast, squeezing, examining, learning.

His arms went around me then, pulling me closer until I stood fully between his thighs.

"Oh God," I cried out when his tongue darted out, tasting my nipple. He stared up at me for a moment, gauging my reaction, before taking my entire nipple in his mouth and suckling gently.

"Am I doing it right?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, unable to speak. His answering smile was magnificent before he stood up, encouraging me to sit on the bed and then lie back. Slowly, Edward climbed on top of me, now giving my right breast the same attention.

When both nipples had become hard little buds, Edward lifted his head and came back to my needy, neglected mouth. This time I returned the kiss with little hesitation. He brought both hands up to my breasts then, kneading them gently, before dragging his fingers down my bare stomach.

Scooting down toward the end of the bed a bit, Edward ran one finger down my hip, ending up on my pussy. God, the look on his face when he realized that I was wet for him — it was like he'd won the lottery.

He stroked me gently a few times before finding my entrance and pushing in carefully. As my eyes closed in ecstasy, he quickly added another finger and began pumping them in and out. God, his fingers were so long, they hit places I didn't think it was possible to hit with just a finger.

By the time his thumb found my clit, I was writhing beneath him. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Edward was finding his own friction, thrusting his denim-covered erection gently into the mattress as he played my body like an instrument.

The sight of that brought me closer to the peak, and I screamed out my orgasm moments before Edward grunted his own release. He collapsed on top of me, pulling his fingers out and staring at the wetness there before erotically sucking them into his mouth.

My head fell back on the pillow and I closed my eyes, ashamed. What in the hell had I just done?

When I woke up, I was underneath the covers with a naked Edward spooning behind me, his arm slung over my stomach. I could feel his morning wood poking me in the ass. Glancing at the clock, I saw that the alarm was just moments from going off.

Turning over, I began stroking lightly down Edward's arm. "Edward, it's almost time to get up." He tightened his arm, pulling me into his body and burying his face in my neck. "Edward—"

"Mmmm… just wanna stay here."

"You need to get up, Edward. You have school."

He pouted but finally released me, rolling onto his back.

"I need a shower — I expect to find you gone when I get back, young man."

Edward laughed before sitting up, his eyes following me as I crawled out of bed, turned off the alarm and walked naked to the bathroom.

While I showered, I berated myself for what I had done the night before. I had cheated on my husband with my 18-year-old brother-in-law. There wasn't even a word for how low I had sunk. But good God, my body wanted him to touch me again.

.

All day long, I couldn't stop myself from recalling Edward's kisses, his gentle touches. I couldn't even remember the last time Jasper and I'd had … foreplay. And then last night, Edward showed me what it used to be like.

God, he was clearly inexperienced, but he more than made up for that with his enthusiasm and desire to learn. And his desire for me. I was getting turned on just thinking about the way he'd made me feel last night. Fuck, I was lusting after my husband's baby brother.

I worked later than usual then decided to bring home take-out in the hopes that having no "down time" with Edward would keep things strictly platonic tonight. Yes, I was lusting after him, but we couldn't go any further. Almost seven years ago, I had made a vow to remain faithful to Jasper until death do us part. What I'd done the previous evening probably broke that vow, but going further most definitely would.

Walking in the front door at home, I called out to Edward that dinner was here. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs moments later, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Bella," he said shyly.

"Hey," I smiled back automatically. God, I loved his smile. "Sorry I didn't feel like cooking tonight. I brought take-out from the place down the street. Jasper and I eat there a lot."

Edward nodded and sat down, then began devouring the BBQ sandwich and fries that I'd brought him.

"Slow down," I laughed. "I'm not gonna take it away from you."

The sexy smile on his face nearly caused me to pass out.

"I'm just trying to hurry so we can go upstairs," he said with a wink.

Fuck.

"Edward, listen — what happened last night… you know that can't happen again, right?"

Ugh, that pout just about killed me…

"But I want you, Bella. You're all I've ever wanted, and you're all I'll ever want. I know you want me, too — you can't deny it."

"My body responds to you, Edward, but it's not right. What about your brother?"

"Jasper is like a stranger to me — he's not my brother."

"Ok, then… you aren't being very fair to a stranger in pursuing his wife."

"But I want you," he said emphatically. "And you want me. If things with Jasper were so great, you wouldn't have let me touch you last night."

_Fuck_… it was hard to argue with his logic.

I was busy loading our few dishes into the dishwasher when Edward's arms came around my stomach. He gently moved my hair to one side and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"Come upstairs with me, Bella. Let me make love to you."

As Edward continued nuzzling my neck, I began to feel him pressing his hips into my backside. He was hard and ready — and God help me, it turned me on, the way he wanted me. I spun around and roughly pulled his lips to mine. Edward lifted me onto the counter and moved between my spread thighs, thrusting his hips and hitting just where I needed him.

When I was finally able to break away from his lips, I whispered, "Let's go before I change my mind." Edward took my hand in his and began pulling me toward the stairs, an eager look on his perfect face.

Reaching the bedroom, he quickly began unbuttoning my blouse. As he moved to my slacks, I slipped my blouse off my shoulders and tossed it in the direction of the dresser. I stepped out of my pants and then turned to Edward, who still had far too many clothes on.

Once I had him stripped down to his tight gray boxer briefs, we moved onto the still-unmade bed. Edward tried his best to unhook my bra behind my back, but he was clearly inexperienced.

"Here… let me do it."

Once my bra fell slack in front of me, Edward carefully pulled the straps down my arms before laying me back and attacking my breasts with his tongue and hands. _God_, his hot mouth felt so good…

After several minutes of worshipping my breasts, Edward sat back on his knees and began pulling my panties down, ever so slowly. For the first time, I had the chance to study his shirtless torso, and my God, he was glorious — six-pack abs and a light smattering of chest hair, a deep V leading down into his bulging underwear. The look on his face as I was completely revealed to him was one of pure desire.

Suddenly, Edward stood up and yanked his boxer briefs down, revealing his very… very impressive erection. _Well, hello there._

Within moments, Edward was on top of me, lying between my spread thighs while he kissed me insistently. When I felt his hard cock pushing at my entrance, I knew I had to slow things down.

"Whoa there… slow down, Tiger. Have you ever been with a woman before, Edward?" I asked gently.

"N—No."

"You're not going to last ten seconds if you move that fast. Lie back."

Edward did as I asked, lying back with his head on the pillow, looking up at me with green eyes full of want, full of need.

"Have you ever been touched by a woman, Edward? Has a woman ever put her mouth on you?"

His eyes practically bugged out of his face as he shook his head — no.

"Why don't we start with that, ok?"

"Anything, Bella," he whispered. "Just touch me."

With Edward's eyes following every move I made, I slowly reached my hand down to where his hard cock was standing proud. I watched Edward's eyes roll back as I ran one finger up the vein on the underside of his cock. Gripping the base tightly, I slowly moved my hand up toward the tip, feeling him twitch in my hand as I spread the pre-cum around.

After a few more strokes, I slid myself down toward the end of the bed and followed the same path with my tongue as I had earlier with my finger. Edward cried out, opening his eyes wide and staring at me.

"You like that?"

"More," he cried in a strangled voice.

Watching him carefully, I sucked just the tip between my lips, running my tongue around the head of his cock. I gripped the base tightly again and slowly sucked his entire length — or what would fit anyway — into my mouth. Listening carefully to Edward's heavy breathing, I sucked on just the tip again, then the entire length. I repeated my moves a few more times before Edward exploded in my mouth, crying out loudly.

"Oh my God, oh my God…"

I quickly licked him clean and then scooted up so that I could place a single kiss on Edward's chest as his breathing slowed.

"Bella, that was… that was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. Thank you."

I smiled down at him. "Ready for more?"

"Yes, please," he replied, nodding furiously.

Given Edward's age, I knew it was just a matter of minutes before he'd be hard again. I knelt on either side of his narrow hips and began trailing my fingers through the fine hairs on his chest, over his six-pack abs and happy trail, before tracing the same path a few more times.

"Close your eyes, Edward," I said quietly, as I took one of his nipples into my mouth, biting it gently as he moaned.

I leaned up then, capturing his lips in a searing kiss as I held his arms up above his head. "Hold on to the headboard," I directed before kissing him deeply.

When I felt him ready to go again, I began sliding back and forth over his cock, spreading my wetness. If this was going to last long enough for me to get anything out of it, I was going to have to distract him.

Once Edward appeared to be lost in our kisses, I gently guided his hard cock to my entrance before lowering myself over him.

"Oh God," he yelped, panting heavily.

"Relax, Edward… relax and this will last longer. Recite the alphabet backwards for me."

"Do — what?"

"The alphabet backwards… come on, I know you know it. I'm not moving until you start."

"Uh… um… Z. Um, Y… X?"

I pushed up until just the tip of Edward's cock was still inside me, before plunging back down. Fuck, I hadn't felt so full in ages, as this position wasn't recommended when trying to get pregnant.

"Oh my God… um, W… V, U, S… no, um, T… S."

I rotated my hips slowly in a figure eight pattern before rising up again and sinking down, hard.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"Keep going, Edward."

"Um… um, R? Q… P, O, N… um, M?"

I repeated my movements, and this time when I came back down, Edward thrust up into me, meeting my hips firmly. Goddamn, he was going to be something else after a little more practice.

"Not gonna last, Bella," he panted. "You feel too good."

"You're halfway there, Edward. You can make it," I insisted, rotating my hips and grinding down on him.

"Oh fuck… Where was I — oh, L? K… J, I… so good, so good…"

This time when I lifted up, I let him slip all the way out before slamming back down. Grunting loudly, Edward thrust up to meet me again, holding onto my hips.

"Gotta… touch you, Bella. Need you…"

"Almost there," I whispered, tracing his plump bottom lip with my tongue while I rocked slowly. "What letter comes next?"

"Ummmm… H, H is next. G… F, E, D… C, B, A… oh my God…" he cried as he came, spilling inside me in several long spurts.

"Good boy, you made it through," I smiled, kissing him quickly and then climbing off of his softening cock.

Edward's eyes were tightly closed as he tried to catch his breath. Finally he opened one eye and peeked at me, his cheeks turning pink.

"You didn't finish."

"Well, no, but I didn't expect to." I shrugged, climbing off the bed. I grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, ran it under the faucet and came back to bed to clean us both up.

"Bella… "

"Hmmm?"

"Can we do that again?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I tossed the wet washcloth onto the nightstand. "I know you're only 18, but even you aren't ready for another round just yet."

"No, but after I make you come I will be," he said with a sexy grin as he leaned over me and plunged his tongue into my mouth. As we kissed, Edward's hands trailed down to between my legs, where he began stroking slowly.

"Can I put my mouth on you? Will you show me what to do?"

"You really want to?" Going down on me never had been Jasper's favorite thing.

"More than anything," he whispered, scooting down a little bit. He stared between my legs for a long moment, as if he didn't know where to begin.

"Spread the lips… I promise whatever you do next will feel good."

Edward nodded and carefully followed my instructions, licking from my entrance up to my clit. He looked up at me for confirmation before doing it again, then began probing gently with his tongue. He pumped two fingers in and out while he flicked at my clit with his tongue. When he sucked it into his mouth, I shuddered.

"Close, Edward… keep doing what you're doing."

He quickened his pace, pushing a little harder with his tongue. I fisted the sheets tightly with both hands and then I felt my orgasm begin.

"Oh… yes, yes… oh my God…oh fuck."

As I came back down to earth, Edward stared up at me, a look of awe on his face. "The way you clamped down on my fingers — I want to feel that, I want to feel it from inside you."

Determinedly, Edward climbed up my body, kissing everything in his path up to my lips. "Can I be on top this time?" he asked shyly.

"Whatever you want, Edward."

Carefully, he took hold of his hard-and-ready cock — the recuperative powers of a teenage boy were amazing — and directed it to my entrance. As he pushed inside, the look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him in a little further.

"Can—can I move?" he asked in a strained voice.

"You can move," I whispered, taking his lips in mine. Slowly at first, Edward began to pull out before thrusting back in quickly. "Oh my God… I never knew it would be this good… Bella…"

Scratching my nails lightly up and down his back, I buried my face in his neck. I loved the way he smelled — all man. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts, hoping he could hang on long enough to make me come again. I was still so sensitive from earlier that I knew it wouldn't really take all that much.

"Ohhhhh…" he groaned as his pace began to quicken, the sound of our skin slapping filling the air.

"Gonna come, Bella… oh my God, it's so good, so so good…"

I grasped his ass, pulling him harder into me, and then suddenly I felt the telltale signs of my second orgasm rocketing through me.

"Oh fuck, oh God… it's so tight… I can't—"

Edward collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He rolled off of me and was asleep almost before I was able to clean us both up. I snuggled into Edward's side and fell asleep… exhausted and sated for the first time in a very long time.

.

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke me from a very deep sleep. Edward's arms held securely around me, and I could barely stretch to shut off the alarm.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Edward asked with a yawn.

"Unfortunately no, I have a big meeting at work. We need to get up." I had to laugh at the adorable sleepy boy, clearly not a morning person.

Edward kissed me tenderly before sitting up. "Bella, last night was… beyond my wildest dreams. I'll never forget it, not as long as I live."

I kissed him softly before climbing out of bed. "See you downstairs?" He nodded, giving me a beautiful smile.

In the shower, I washed away our combined sweat, wishing I could wash away what we'd done just as easily. Where did we go from here? How could I keep this from Jasper? Edward and I had an intense physical attraction, but I was still in love with my husband. What the fuck was I was supposed to do?

After dressing, I grabbed the washcloth from the nightstand and stripped the bed, stuffing the evidence of my indiscretion to the bottom of the laundry hamper. I checked my watch and saw that I had a few minutes to put new sheets on the bed and make it up quickly, so I didn't have to remember to do so after work.

Downstairs, I grabbed a banana, waved to Edward, and dashed out the door to make it to work in time for my meeting.

After the meeting, which I couldn't remember if my life depended on it, I contemplated asking Angela for advice on how to handle my "situation" as we ate lunch in the restaurant next to our office.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Angela asked, before taking a bite of her chicken Caesar wrap.

"I've done something horrible, Ang."

"Horrible? Like what?"

"I can't tell you," I whispered. "You'll never look at me the same way again."

"Bella," she chided. "Aren't you being overly dramatic? It can't be that bad."

"Yes… it can be," I admitted.

"Have you hurt someone?"

"Not physically, no. But if this gets out, yes — it'll hurt someone I love very badly. And even if it doesn't, I've hurt someone else by giving them the wrong idea. Someone vulnerable and impressionable. I can hardly look at myself in the mirror."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I think you need to come clean, Bella. If whatever you did gets out in some other way than by you telling the truth, it's going to be so much worse."

"I know that, you're right, but I don't think I could ever find the words."

I was distracted and barely paying attention as I sat through another long meeting that afternoon, trying to figure out how best to handle the mess I'd made. By the time I arrived home from work, I'd made up my mind that I needed to let Edward down — gently. Jasper was due home in about three hours, and we couldn't continue this affair in front of his nose — I wouldn't do that to my husband.

After I came through the front door, I found Edward sitting on the couch in the family room, watching television. "Bella," he cried, jumping up and throwing his arms around me. I hugged him back awkwardly before pulling back.

"Um, let's go sit on the couch and talk, ok?"

"Ok," he replied, a wide smile on his face. Fuck, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Edward," I began once we sat down and he shut off the TV, "You're a sweet boy, and I don't want to hurt you… but what we did last night — that can never happen again."

Edward just stared at his hands in his lap, not saying a word.

"Did you hear me, Edward?"

"I heard you," he whispered. "I know what your words say, but your body says you want me."

"I love my husband, Edward. This isn't at all fair to him."

"But you're not being fair to yourself if you want me and try to deny it," he protested.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to keep from hurting other people. Jasper is a wonderful man, and I love him — I won't hurt him."

"So you want to just forget that this ever happened?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we need to do, sweetheart," I said, squeezing his hand. "You're in a really vulnerable place, and I took advantage of that. I am so sorry."

"You didn't take advantage of me! I wanted this — I still want this. Please, Bella… "

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it's my final decision."

I felt like total shit as I saw the tears pooling in Edward's eyes. I never should've let him touch me Wednesday night, let alone let this go any further.

"Please, Bella," he cried, the tears starting to fall. "Let me have you just one more time. Please?"

God, those puppy dog eyes… I had to close my eyes so I could keep resisting them.

"Please, Bella," Edward whispered again, before his lips claimed mine. It was hopeless to try and resist him… my body wanted what it wanted, and it wanted Edward. I put up little fight as he laced his arms around my waist and lifted me to straddle his lap before kissing me deeply.

Throwing caution to the wind, I hooked my arms around his neck and ground myself down onto his arousal. Edward whimpered and opened a few buttons on my blouse, dragging his tongue along the edge of my lacy bra. I was practically trembling with desire by the time he lifted up my skirt, skimming his fingers along my damp panties.

I reached down between us to undo Edward's button fly, lifting myself up slightly onto my knees so that I could yank his jeans and underwear down past his knees. With little prelude, Edward pushed my thong to the side and thrust up into me.

"Oh God," he cried as he filled me. "You feel even better than I remembered."

As did he.

I lifted myself up and crashed back down as Edward's hips rose up to meet me. Our pace was fast — much faster than last night — as we fought to reach the finish line.

"Edward, touch me… " I panted, and he quickly obeyed, reaching down to where we were joined to circle my clit with his finger.

"Yes… yes… coming," I cried, as I began to shudder around him.

"Oh, oh… fuck, Bella…"

My spasms continued on and on as I felt him spill inside me. Breathing heavily, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, trying to remember this last intimate moment with my young lover. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as he kissed my chest tenderly, just above my rapidly beating heart, I realized.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, as I held his head to my breast, my eyes still closed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" my husband's furious voice called from the doorway.

_Oh fuck._


End file.
